


Война жёстко стелет

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Community: zombi_fic_ation, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Будни отважного горохострела, защищающего свой двор. Милый фик для поднятия настроения всем любителям этой замечательной казуалки.





	Война жёстко стелет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War is a Cruel Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452659) by [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna). 



День 13-й

Это никогда не кончится. Зомби начали носить броню — дорожные конусы. Так себе защита, конечно, но с конусами на головах их убивать сложнее. Нам нужно больше стрелков. Возможности вишнёвых бомб ограничены, и больно видеть как они отправляются на самоубийственное задание.

Стенорех идеальный пехотинец. Он принимает на себя основной удар и никогда не жалуется. Клянётся, что когда зомби грызут его, ему просто щекотно. У него больше мужества, чем когда-либо будет у меня. Мне гораздо лучше держаться сзади. Я растение для дальней атаки. Кишка у меня тонка для передовой.

День 42-й

Зомби прут без конца. Мы думали, что после захода солнца наступает передышка, но нет. Они продолжают идти, и их вроде как становится больше. Старики, которые бесятся, когда мы пробиваем их газеты. Зомби-футболисты. Зомби с щитами из дверей, сделанных из проволочной сетки.

Нам сказали отдыхать, и что зомби займётся ночная пехота. Эти грибы потрясающие. Дымогриб красавчик, единственный из нас умеет пробивать эти проволочные двери. Ну и пуфгрибы молодцы. Такие молодые, а уже так и рвутся в бой. Трусогрибы могли бы у них поучиться.

День 80-й

Пришлось прибегнуть к помощи флота. Зомби начали нападать по воде, пользуются дыхательными трубками и аквалангами, а мы ничего с этим не можем сделать. Отряд кувшинок отказал неоценимую помощь, позволив разместиться на них. И сплетения водорослей — тоже очень ценные союзники. Эти парни одним махом затягивают зомби на дно бассейна. Не знаю, как им это удаётся. Но они реально крутые, и заслуживают почётных медалей.

Старший брат стеноореха тоже присоединился к драке. Клянусь, стеноорех сам несгибаемый, как гвоздь, а высокоорех ещё сильнее! Он может выдерживать в два раза больше повреждений, хотя я думаю, что его раны от этого болят сильнее.

Эти зомби даже не поймут, что их убило, с такими-то армией и флотом.

День 105-й

Туман такой густой, что ни зги не видно. Растельник, молодец, усердно старается разгонять его, а Сдуватель... Сдуватель вообще супер. Мало того, что он играючи сдувает туман, он еще и сдувает тех зомби на воздушных шарах. Кто бы мог подумать, что зомби начнут нападать, прилетая на воздушных шариках?

Ночная смена снова на страже, у них новые бойцы. Вот, например, морегриб. Боевитый, как пуфгриб, только плавает на воде. Настоящий солдат. И магнитогриб. Прикиньте, этот парень умеет стягивать вёдра у зомби с голов! Где же он раньше был, когда мы в нём так нуждались? Не то чтобы он нам сейчас не нужен, особенно с этими проклятущими зомби-копателями. Роют прямо под нами... пока магнитогриб не вырывает у них кайло.

День 200й

Вот она, последняя битва. Крыша. Мы долго и упорно сражались, завели много новых друзей. Я тут почти бесполезен, но пульты — капусто, зерно и арбузо (народ, арбузопульта это вообще мировой парень! Урон, который он наносит, это просто что-то с чем-то!) — нас прикрывают. И это хорошо, потому зомби стали БОЛЬШЕ. Я никогда не видел таких огроменных зомби.

Их босс, конечно, силён и с ним приходится считаться, но я не сомневаюсь, что мы победим. У нас потрясающая пехота. Увидимся на стороне победителей!


End file.
